


to fall apart under your touch

by Winga



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, PWP, also in a "you" pov so sorry for that, honestly this is a sex scene and i did not think i'd write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it took me a while of contemplation to decide whether to publish this or not. hangoverhater said i should but i didn't believe her but but. it stayed with me. and i decided now that ok maybe. idk if it's any good...</p>
    </blockquote>





	to fall apart under your touch

**Author's Note:**

> it took me a while of contemplation to decide whether to publish this or not. hangoverhater said i should but i didn't believe her but but. it stayed with me. and i decided now that ok maybe. idk if it's any good...

His skin on your tongue, it tastes like heaven. Salty sugary a mix of everything that makes him. You lick his neck and he shivers.

“Please,” he whispers and you smirk, you pull away, you look at him, his body yours and open. “Please,” he begs, opening his eyes to look at you. “Please,” he says, bringing his hand to your face and you close your eyes.

“Tell me,” you say and you open your eyes, fall over him, kiss his mouth.

He laughs into the kiss, but it turns breathless. He moans into the kiss and bucks against your body.

When you lift your lips off his, he follows for a moment before letting his head fall back on the pillow. He groans, he whines. “Why are you doing this?” he asks, his eyes wide and he searches yours for an answer.

You blink. “Darlin’. You ask a question with the most obvious answer. _Because I can._ ” It feels like his gaze gets stronger.

“Can’t you get a move on?” he asks. He’s still breathing hard. Ragged. He’s still hard, you can feel that under your body.

“I want to take my time. I didn’t think this was ever going to happen,” you say, your hand traveling along his body. His arm, his torso. His hips. His chest. You let your hand stay on his chest for a while, feel the breathing, the beating of his heart so fast you think you can feel it too. Your other hand finds his pants and you smirk.

He groans at the movements of your hands. He breathes. Inhale. Exhale. Inh-exhale.

“I swear to god, Ak,” he says. Breathes. Your hand finds his crotch, his breathing pauses. A second. Two. Three. Inhale.

“ _Ryan_.”

He closes his eyes, restraining himself.

You move. Kiss his lips, chin, neck. Chest. Linger around, your hand moving away.

“ _Fuck_.” You’re slightly sad you can’t see his face but you can feel him, feel him tense and relax.

“Yes,” you answer against his nipple before kissing your way down. When you reach his pants, you think a moment. Two. His breathing is shaky. You move on, bring your hands to his hips, and mouth at his hard on.

“Oh my _god_.”

You can’t resist pulling back and answering: “Ak will do just fine.”

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe.” You move your hands to pull at his pants. Enough with games, you think. His hands move to cover yours.

“Just. I don’t know,” he says and you feel his hands pushing yours down.

His body uncovering in front of your eyes and you swallow it all in. Slowly, slowly you get him rid of his pants with his help, his hands pulling away at some point and you swallow.

You pull back to look at him, every bit of him, and he’s looking back at you, his eyes open. Certain.

“You are beautiful,” you say, trace lines onto his body with fingers. He shivers.

“Please,” he says again. This time his voice sounds like he knows what he wants, and you don’t ask. You find his penis with your hand and you stroke, his eyes falling shut, his breathing slowing down, him controlling himself.

Your head falls, almost too suddenly for you to realize, and you kiss your way from his navel to his shaft. Your hand moves, slowly, slowly, and then you lick him. Taste him in a new way. His breath hitches, and if you turned a bit, you would see him opening his eyes, lifting his head to see you. You open your mouth and his hand comes to tangle in your hair.

“Oh,” he says and you take the tip of his penis in your mouth, “please,” he begs, his head falling back down as your hand tightens its grip, “ _Akmazian_ ,” he breathes when you swallow him as far as you can.

Your head moves, up, down, up, down, and he keeps repeating your name, “Akmazian, Akmazian, Ak, Ak.”

It feels like a dream come true. It is a dream come true, you’re fairly certain you dreamed this exact moment at least once.

When he starts gasping instead of saying your name, you pull away, let your hand do the rest.

He lies there, spent for the moment, after he comes. You lean down to taste it, before getting up to get a towel.

“What about you?” he asks when you clean him up. You blink. You wipe him clean, tenderly, and he asks again: “What about you?”

“This was all about you. All about learning you,” you say, throwing the towel away. You lay down next to him, pull him to you. Pull the covers over you. “All about you.”

You can almost feel him roll his eyes. “Is this your way of thanking me for getting you free?”

“Like you did all the work,” you answer and kiss his neck. “Besides I still don’t think it’s over.”

“Of course it’s not,” he mumbles and turns his head slightly. “Doesn’t matter. I got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wanna do this too. come @ me on tumblr at shurikenship


End file.
